An automobile camera system is usually provided with a wide-angle lens such as a fisheye lens to capture an image of an object in a wider range of area. Since the image produced by the wide-angle lens is more susceptible to distortion, the camera system applies image processing to correct distortion in the captured image using an image processing device that is usually incorporated in the camera system. The image processing device receives the captured image in the form of image data from a sensor unit, and stores the image data in a memory such as a static random access memory (SRAM) or dynamic random access memory (DRAM). At the time of outputting the captured image through a display of the camera system, the image processing device accesses a specific address in the memory to produce the image data in which distortion is corrected. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-092602A, distortion in the captured image is corrected by calculating the value of the specific address for access using parameter information previously stored, and accessing the calculated specific address to obtain the corrected image data. This method of calculating the specific address for access and accessing the calculated specific address may also be used to produce deformed image data that may be sometimes requested by a user of the camera system.
In order to produce the corrected image data or the deformed image data in real time, the image processing device is required to calculate the value of the specific address for access with high processing speed. This, however results in an increase in manufacturing cost for the camera system, as a high-performance memory tends to be high in cost as well.